Unwilling Angel
by Ryuuen Kurai
Summary: Not much... Just another Tomo-Soi fic I thought up... It's supposed to be funny but you know me... Chapter THREE up! Tomo's dead... What's Seiryuu gonna do about it? But would Genbu, Byakko and especially Suzaku just stand-by and let him? R&R!
1. Chapter One

STANDARD DISCLAIMER:

_Fushigi Yuugi _still isn't mine… never was, never will be.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

This is my first attempt at a not-so-angsty fic featuring Tomo and Soi. I got this idea after watching "Toothless" on dub over a local network. One of my more absurd ideas and that's saying something. Please read and review. I won't continue if you don't. Mild spoilers as to Tomo's and Soi's deaths respectively as well as their pasts. However, be forewarned that this fic, though a little bit light in theme, would have a serious tone, attributed to this humble author's writing style. Enjoy!

UNWILLING ANGEL 

By: Ryuuen

Prologue

            "Aniki!!!" 

            It all happened in a split-second. Seiryuu shichiseishi Tomo barely had time to react before he felt the Ryuuseisui embed itself upon his chest and through his heart courtesy of an enraged ally. His eyes widened at the sight of his slayer.

            "Suboshi… you little…" 

            The words came out in a whisper as blood began spilling  from his mouth. He was going to die. He knew it. But why did it feel as though… His entire life flashed before his eyes… His mother, wouldn't she laugh knowing that no matter how he did escape the death she sentenced upon him as an infant, he still met the same fate? But then, isn't life just that… an illusionary journey towards the reality of death? But after death, what?  He let out a bitter smile. Funny how he managed to think of such things at a time like this… Not that his death would matter to anyone… Soi would probable sneer and go out to celebrate the elimination of her archrival. The Seiryuu no Miko wouldn't care. after all, he was _just _ her seishi.  The others wouldn't even notice. It's not like he paid them any attention, either. And Nakago… well, Nakago would be the stoic , almighty leader that he is consider his death the consequence of failure… Failure… Just when the damned Suzaku no Miko was within the grasps of his illusion… 

            _Damn you, Suboshi_, he cursed. _Damn you and that pathetic excuse for a seishi… Damn you Suzaku no Miko… Damn you all to hell… And, Seiryuu knows, I'd be there waiting for you…_

            He coughed up more blood as he continued to fall. So this was how it felt to die. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Funny… He never did believe in death…

The darkness… It was coming. But strangely, he found comfort in the thought. After all, he always had an affinity with darkness. Maybe…

He was falling… deeper, faster… He felt as though he'd fallen for ages now… But when he thought his fall wouldn't come to an end, he felt the impact of the ground against his already impaired body and his breath caught in his throat… With that, Seiryuu seishi Tomo closed his eyes and succumbed to the final allure of eternal slumber but upon his last breath, two final words were carried by the wind from his lips…

"Gomen, Nakago…"

Funny…

            Alright, nothing much happened there. Just my own version of the things that might have been running in Tomo's head during his death. Gomen, but it's intended. After all, it's just the Prologue. Things would start to happen in the first chapter which I'm currently about to finish and the only way that you can make me post it is by doing your part and reviewing. Till the next chap… Ja! 


	2. Chapter Two

Please refer to Chapter One  for the STANDARD DISCLAIMER.

UNWILLING ANGEL 

By: Ryuuen

Chapter Two

            _Gomen… Nakago…_

Seiryuu shichiseishi Soi looked up from the map of Sairo that she was perusing. Was it just her or did she just hear… Nah, couldn't be. Tomo was millions of miles away, doing whatever damned task Nakago set him to do, whatever it was, she didn't care as long as it took him away from her sight. He couldn't be here. Besides, if he really were here, it was none of her concern, at all. She had other more important things to attend to than worrying over that painted trollop. No, she was not worried… She was just, curious, that's all… But …

Gomen… Nakago… 

What made him say those words? He wouldn't have any reason to, unless… Deciding to ignore that nagging feeling at the back of her mind that something was indeed amiss, which was a mistake considering that the nagging feeling at the back of a person's mind always means something in the world of anime, she focused her attention back onto what she had been previously doing. She continued to work in silence but her concentration was disturbed as a gust if wind blew through the open flaps of her tent, causing her quill to go off tangent, creating a blot on the piece of parchment that she was writing on. She stood to secure the open entrance, shivering as she did so but that was when she felt it… It was a feeling she knew all too well, that of a life force being snuffed out… But, it was not just any life force, it was…

"Tomo…" a tear trickled down her cheek quite unwillingly as she slowly pieced together everything. 

Gomen… Nakago… 

He was gone. He had failed the shogun of Kutou and met his end because of this. Poor Tomo… a part of her wanted to laugh but a greater part of her felt nothing but compassion for the person she knew as nothing but her rival… Then again, it's only natural. After all, he was still a fellow seishi… Just like Amiboshi and Ashitare… Three of their number have fallen, sentenced to their fates by Nakago… Would it be the same for her? She shivered once again. The question was, did she want it to be the same for her? Sadly, she drew a cloak about her shoulders and set out into the night to build a memorial… She no longer questioned why she was doing this… For, she knew, it was the least she could do for a fellow-seishi… From Heaven, their god watched…

            Once again, gomen for such a short chapter. I couldn't help it coz that's what my fanfic demands. The next chapter would be quite interesting, though, coz I'd be slowly working out the plot and all that. So, I guess you know what to do now. Write me a nice little review and I promise that the next chap would be out faster than you can curse me… Ja!  


	3. Chapter Three

Please refer to Chapter One for the STANDARD DISCLAIMER.

UNWILLING ANGEL 

By: Ryuuen

Chapter Three

            "So…" 

Seiryuu, the Dragon God of the East and the youngest of the Four Gods sat upon his ornately decorated chair in the Grand Hall of Heaven with his three elder brothers, deep in thought, totally oblivious to their presence. This was one of their usual gatherings, save for their mother, Taiitsukun's absence due to some pilgrimage some sort. He was unusually silent and this perturbed the Turtle and Tiger God greatly and infuriated the Phoenix, which is something considering that the said Phoenix is the God of Love. They knew too well that Seiryuu + silence + serious and deep in thought = a plan. And, knowing the Dragon, said plan usually meant something bad was going to happen to either their seishi, their land or both. 

"So…" Suzaku repeated, carefully trying to control his rising temper, lest he provoke his brother any more. He was not blind to ignore the fact that when it came to power and experience, his brother's seishi could easily defeat his own any time. This needed strategy.

Seiryuu blinked out of his reverie (known to his brothers as an 'evil collection of evil thoughts that would somehow lead to an evil plan that would lead to something evil.' Oh and did they mention how evil it was?) and frowned. "What is it this time, you over-stuffed chicken?"

Suzaku twitched. A casual observer would have seen steam emanating from his ears and nose, not a pretty sight if you ask me, considering it was coming from a god. It's a good thing there are no casual observers in heaven, ne? A NyanNyan poked its head in and clicked a camera. Well, maybe not… So, anyway, the Phoenix God of the South was beginning to hyperventilate when Genbu, the eldest, took it upon himself to alleviate the situation by clearing his throat. 

"Suzaku, Seiryuu, enough of that. We're here to sit peacefully with one another and drink or afternoon tea, not start another war." He said this glaring pointedly at Seiryuu who hmphed and looked away.

"Why do you always think I'm planning to start a war?"

Genbu and Byakko sweatdropped and Suzaku replied sarcastically, "well, I don't know, Genius. Hasn't it occurred to you that it is natural for us to be suspicious of you for the simple reason that you're the freakin' God of War?!"

Seiryuu regarded Suzaku with half-lidded eyes. "So? That doesn't mean I can't have my moments of peace in the same manner that you, being the God of Love, can't have some moments of violence and hatred…"

_Only towards you, dumbass… _Suzaku interjected mentally. 

_My, my, what explicit choice of words… _reprimanded Genbu, mentally. (Did I mention they could do the telepathic, mind-talking thingie that gods have the ability to do?) 

_But, then again, this is Seiryuu we're talking about… Who can blame him? _Byakko mind-nodded solemnly.

_I would really appreciate it if you didn't do this while I'm speaking… it's not like I can't hear you… _

The three gods jumped as they felt Seiryuu mind-fry them into crisps.

"So, anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…" He glared at Suzaku at this. "You don't need to worry because as of now, I have different things on my mind…"

"Like what? Do tell…" Byakko said, leaning forward in interest, followed by Suzaku and Genbu, mirroring his movements exactly. It was kinda creepy, seeing the same evil glint that is supposedly copyrighted by Seiryuu and probably Nakago, in the eyes of the three usually serene gods. Seiryuu sweatdropped visibly. Flash. There goes the camera and another NyanNyan disappears off into NyanNyan space gloating. 

"Well, it's nothing. It's just that…"

"Seiryuu, Seiryuu, he's here… he's here… he's…" Yet another hyperactive NyanNyan appeared from NyanNyan space, tripping and falling in her rush.  

"Nani? Who's here?" the other gods questioned.

"He's here, Seiryuu… He's…" 

Pow!

A star sparkled in the distance.

            "Hey, what'd you do that for?" Byakko scolded. "That was a poor, defenseless… well, maybe not but still, that was Okaasan's… You know she doesn't like us messing around with her toys…" 

            Seiryuu hmphed childishly.

            "So, Seiryuu, what are we going to do about _him_?" Genbu asked.

            Seiryuu frowned. "Do you even know who _he _is?"

            "Damn right. That asshole nearly took my miko's virginity and… he's freakin' gay, for crying out loud!"

            "And what's so wrong with that?"

            "Why you…"

            "Calm down, you two," Byakko (literally) roared. "We are in no position to decide his fate. At least, not without Okaasan…"

            "Byakko's right for once, " agreed Genbu, earning a glare from the said Tiger God at the _for once _comment. "We must wait until Okaasan returns."

            "Wait? But I thought it has been decided that any of _his_," Suzaku pointed distastefully at Seiryuu at which the Dragon God snarled, "seishi are destined to be damned?"

            "I resent that! My seishi aren't bad. They're just misunderstood," Seiryuu answered matter-of-factly. "Look at Ashitare.."

            "And there he goes again with that 'my-seishi-aren't-bad-just-misunderstood' dialogue," Suzaku frowned. "Ashitare was redeemed only because he was 'so kawaii' as a wolf-cub that Okaasan decided to keep him as a pet…" the Phoenix God shook his head. "I'll never really understand her…" 

            Seiryuu hmphed once again. "Fine… But don't you think this one should be given the same chance to redeem himself? After all, he did what he did out of love for Nakago… Even _you _ should acknowledge that, Suzaku…"

            "True love, I consider but _gay _love? I don't think so…"

            "Suzaku, I think I'm gonna have to side with Seiryuu with this. There must be no discrimination. Seiryuu has a point."

            "Yeah," piped up the Tiger God. "It's not like the two of you…" Seiryuu and Suzaku sent simultaneous glares and for once, it was not at each other. Genbu sweatdropped.

            "Alright, alright… You win… But, on one condition… _I_ get to choose the manner of redemption." An evil smile was beginning to spread upon Suzaku's lips.

            "What?! Why?! He's MY seishi you overgrown windbag!?"

            "Tsk… Tsk… Be grateful I am actually agreeing to this… What I have planned may even benefit more than one of your seishi…"

            Seiryuu mind-groaned. _That's what I'm afraid of. _

            _I heard that! _Suzaku interjected, mentally kicking his brother before walking towards the grand double doors at whose end waited the ill-fated soul. 

            "I'll see you all in a jiffy…" And with that, he disappeared in a puff of red smoke and tail feathers.

            "Show-off…" Seiryuu muttered bitterly.

            "So…" Genbu began, standing up. "Are you just going to sit there and sulk or are you coming with us?"

            "…"

            "Suit yourself," Byakko shrugged and followed his brother to Taiitsukun's chambers where the crystal ball with which she monitors the rest of the world was.

            "I wonder what has gotten into Seiryuu… Why's he acting so fatherly all of a sudden?"

            Genbu shrugged. "I don't know. He must've realized how much he was screwing up. One of his seishi, Nakago, I believe, no longer listens to him and even attempts to take his place as a god."

            "Ooh… Now that's really a problem… But, do you think it's safe to actually trust Suzaku with this mission? You know, he might…"

            "I don't know… But one thing's for sure, this is gonna be quite interesting to watch…"

            Alright, that came out longer than expected but I'm happy with it. I hope you're slowly getting an idea as to this story's plot. A lot of things are gonna happen next chapter so… oh, you know the routine…. Write me a nice little review and I'll give you the next chap in a jiffy… Thanks to all those who reviewed by the way, especially Twilight-san… And yeah, I'm dedicating this chapter to you and Venus-sempai… Ja!    


End file.
